I Knew You Were Trouble
center|300px I Knew You Were Trouble ist Lied von der Sängerin Taylor Swift. Lyrics video spoken part: I think--I think when it's all over, It just comes back in flashes, you know? It's like a kaleidoscope of memories. It just all comes back. But he never does. I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen. It's not really anything he said or anything he did, It was the feeling that came along with it. And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again. But I don't know if I should. I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright. But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you? Maybe he knew that when he saw me. I guess I just lost my balance. I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him. It was losing me. Once upon a time a few mistakes ago I was in your sights, you got me alone You found me, you found me, you found me I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that And when I fell hard you took a step back Without me, without me, without me And he's long gone when he's next to me And I realize the blame is on me 'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been 'Til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble No apologies, he'll never see you cry Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be And now I see, now I see, now I see He was long gone when he met me And I realize the joke is on me, yeah! I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been 'Til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble And the saddest fear comes creeping in That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been 'Til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there) So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble video spoken part: I don't know if you know who you are until you lose who you are. Video thumb|left|335 px Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:Post-dubstep Kategorie:2012 Kategorie:Taylor Swift Kategorie:Dubstep Kategorie:Elektropop Kategorie:Popstep